I Promise You
by Serenity Angel Tsukino
Summary: A Japanese Fairy Tale about a childhood promise. But when the evils of Naraku wants Kagome no Hime, there is a threat to the promise. Will Inuyasha remember?
1. Introduction

I Promise You

By Serenity Angel Tsukino

**Introduction**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; this is just a fan fiction. _

High on the path on a mountain side, a giant demon army crawls up the side path, following two demons. One was a dog demon, looking the age of 25. He had purple stripes on his face and on his wrists. He wore a white and dark purple royal kimono. A long fluffy tail was swung over his shoulder, to keep it from dragging on the ground. He wore on a two head dragon. Beside him, riding a two tailed cat demon was a boy looking at the age of 12. He wore red hatori and hakama pants, which the trim was gold. He had matching long white hair, but with white dog ears, that bent forward a bit.

"I don't see why I have to marry a human girl. Human are ugly..." The boy pouted, sitting backward on the cat demon, leaning back onto the back of the cat's mane.

Without looking at the boy, the man said.

"Are you insulting my wife Inuyasha?"

The boy, Inuyasha, blinked and looked up at the man.

"Iie, Sesshomaru, gomen-ne…it's just you didn't get married to her at my age. Or engaged at least…" Inuyasha forgot about his Sister-in-Law was human. "Besides Rin-san is the _only_ pretty female."

Sesshomaru grinned to himself, knowing his younger brother was just trying to get from getting in trouble.

"Inuyasha. I had a hard time last year when I was to marry Lady Rin. But I grew to adore her in such a short time. Father thought it would give you a head start."

Inuyasha sat up and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"But what happens if she is ugly? Or is a cry baby? I don't wanna marry a cry baby Sesshomaru." He whined, his ears falling back.

"You will have to learn to grow up and take responsibility. Especially to your fiancé. You must protect her; love her for her faults and bright sides Inuyasha. Believes me; she will learn to love yours." Sesshomaru looked back at the rode to see a human servant coming at them on a horse from around the corner.

"I guess so-wait a minute!" Inuyasha growled at his brother. "What do you mean by that? I don't have faults!"

Sesshomaru only laughed, so did some of the guards did when the boy servant, slowed down and turned his horse so to come up by the side of Sesshomaru.

"My Prince Sesshomaru, the Kingdom of Miko is just right around the corner and they are waiting for your arrival. They have the gates open. The King says to come straight up to the palace."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Arigato Miroku. Go by Inuyasha." Sesshomaru then whipped his reigns and his dragon started to run faster.

The servant boy did what he was told and went to Inuyasha's side.

"Are you excited, Prince Inuyasha?"

They also sped up to catch up with Sesshomaru.

"Feh! I rather eat rotten mushrooms and roll in mud."

"But you _like_ eating mushrooms and roll in the mud." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha blinked and smiled.

"Oh yeah…"

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a pathetic look on his face.

The horns blared as the Demon Royal Family had passed the city gate. A girl, around the age of eight comes running to her balcony, at the top of the palace.

"Sango-chan! Look! He is here!"

A girl, about two years older than the girl, comes running over to her.

"Hime-sama, please hold still, your hair still needs to be done and you're not even in your dress kimono…"

The servant girl, Sango, started brushing the Princess's hair.

"Do you'll think he'll want to play?"

"Of course, Kagome no Hime. After all traveling so far he must have been bored." Sango had managed to get Princess Kagome's hair half way up until Kagome turned around.

"What if he does not like me?"

Sango smiled.

"Who doesn't like you? C'mon! Hold still, you're not even ready to be seen." Sango took Kagome's hand and lead her inside Kagome's room to finish dressing her.

­_What do ya'll think? It's just the introduction. It'll get better. Reviews please. Arigato-go-zai-masu! 3 à_ _SAT_


	2. Chapter 1

I Promise You

By Serenity Angel Tsukino

Chapter One:

The Garden

Prince Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to the front of the palace. There standing at the top was King Higurashi with his finest men around him.

"Sesshomaru! Welcome to my home!" The king greeted Sesshomaru with a hug.

Sesshomaru returned the hug and smiled at the shorter human.

"Arigato, Higurashi-san. It is wonderful to be back."

Sesshomaru turned around and the King moved slightly to the side to see Inuyasha walking up the steps, in awe of the palace.

'They must be loaded…'Inuyasha thought to himself.

"There must be little Inuyasha." The king walked over to Inuyasha and took his hand to shake. "My, my last time I saw you, you were a tiny infant."

Inuyasha shooked his hand back and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Higurashi-sama."

"Iie, Iie, Inuyasha. Call me Otou-san now. After all, you be part of the family soon enough." The king beamed at Inuyasha and then turned to the side to a servant. "Can you go find-"

"Otou-san!" A small voice chirped.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha turned to their left and the king his right, to see a little girl dressed in a red and golden kimono. She wore a fancy hair style that braided in with her crown. Sakura blossoms dangled from her hair. She was a bit shorter than Inuyasha, having fair skin, ebony hair, and chocolate eyes. She reminded Inuyasha of his Mother, just in a chibi version.

"Ah, there is my little angel." Once the little girl reached to her Father, he placed a hand on her back and motioned her over to Inuyasha. "Prince Inuyasha, I will like you to meet my daughter, Kagome."

Kagome blushed a slight pink and placed a hand over the other in front of her and she bowed gracefully before Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you Prince Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, a little bit taken back since he hasn't been around humans but Miroku. He looked up to Sesshomaru for advice and Sesshomaru made a glare and tiny bow as if you say 'bow back your moron'.

"Eh…eto…Nice to meet you Princess Kagome…thank you for letting me stay for the summer." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome quickly and returned the bow, not as gracefully.

Kagome only giggled and took his hand.

"Come I will show you the palace!"

Kagome had not stop talking since the moment she took Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha started off confused but started to get annoyed as they headed out of the palace towards the gardens.

"I have to show you my special place-"

"I don't care about your _special place_!" Inuyasha snapped, pulling his hand from her grip. "Just show me to my room so I can hide all summer."

Kagome turned around and looked a bit hurt.

"But we are friends I thought-"

"You are thinking a little too wrong, wrench." He placed a hand on her head. "I am _not_ nor never _will_ be your _friend_. If I am stuck going to marry you then you do what a wife is suppose to do. Like stay quiet, cook for me, bare children that whole stuff. Don't think I am marrying you because I like you because I _don't_." Inuyasha grinned to himself.

He felt better after letting all that emotion out. But soon he smelt salty tears and he looked down and removed his hand to see the Princess crying.

"Gomen-ne…Inuyasha-sama…" Kagome had her small hands rubbing her eyes, trying to get the tears away.

Before Inuyasha could never feel bad a water pail comes flying at the back of his head. Inuyasha then fell face first on the ground, Kagome avoiding his fall.

"You little prick! How dare you talk to Kagome-sama like that?" Out of know where, Sango, Kagome's servant, comes trailing up one of the paths from the garden maze.

Kagome reached for Sango and Sango embraced Kagome.

"If I ever catch you making her cry again I swear on the Goddess I'll rip your ears off!"

Inuyasha on up on his knees, rubbing the back of his head, growling at Sango.

"I can do whatever I want! If you didn't know I am a Prince!"

"Tisk! I've seen better princes when they are ugly full blooded demons." Sango stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled, hating the fact he was half demon, unlike his brother.

"Now you're going to get it…." Inuyasha got up on his feet, cracking his knuckles, showing his claws.

Sango quickly bent down and grabbed a sow and made a fighting stance.

"Not if I give it to you first, dog."

Kagome then started wailing, making them both stop to look at her.

"Onegai….to-tomare…fighting…"

The two panicked and hurried over to her to hush her.

"Hey, hey Kagome-sama, it's alright-"

"You wanna still show me the garden? Let's go see the daises-"

Then Inuyasha remembered. He reached into his never ending pockets and pulled out a white stuff rabbit with a pink bow. He then handed it to Kagome, looking away, blushing.

"Happy birthday…Kagome…I didn't know what girls liked so I thought this would do."

Kagome started too smiled and hugged the bunny, along with his arm.

"Arigato Inuyasha-chan!"

"Feh! Don't call me 'chan'."

"Inu-chan!"

"I said no! And it's Inu_yasha_, don't forget the ya-"

"Inu-chan gave me a bunny! He does like me!" Kagome held up the bunny to Sango, who was grinning at him.

"Kuku kuku…Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree-"

"Iie! Wait! That's not what I meant!"

The Miko King and the Demon Prince watch from a window at the three children yelling, laughing and playing with each other. The King chuckled and went over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Those two will get along fine. We should not have a problem at all, Sesshomaru."

"I do not worry too much of Inuyasha. He is a good boy when he wants to be." Sesshomaru continued to look out the window. "Now…there is that matter my Father wanted to discuss…"

"The Wedding will be taken place here-"

"Iie. I mean about Naraku." Sesshomaru turned around. "He has been sighted at my Wife's kingdom. My forces and she has been keeping him at bay but he had started to cut off our ports in a blockade."

The King's face turned serious and nodded.

"I understand. I will send my Water troops our there as soon as possible with you back to destroy the blockade."

"Arigato Higurashi-san, this means so much to my wife."

"'Tis nothing Sesshomaru. Take some rest and I will set up a fine feast tonight in you and Inuyasha's honor."

Sesshomaru turned to the Miko King and bowed.

"Arigato…I will be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Yokata."

"You are leaving! But we just got here!" Inuyasha whined, standing on Sesshomaru's bed. "You said you'll be here…"

"You know of Rin's kingdom. We are slowly loosing and the city is slowly starving to death. I have to go." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and helped him pull off his Hatori shirt.

"Then I want to go! I want to fight with you and Daddy!"

"Iie." Sesshomaru shook his head, tossing the hatori at Miroku, which it landed on his head. "You must stay here, to protect Kagome."

"Feh!" Inuyasha's ears fall back. "If she is a miko she can handle herself."

"She is only a child, and so are you. You and Kagome are most valuable treasures to Otou-san and King Higurashi. Staying here in the Miko Kingdom will keep you safe. Besides, if the trouble ever should arise you are able to protect your-"

"Iie! I want to help protect you! And Daddy! And Rin-chan!" Tears came into the little boy's eyes.

Inuyasha clings to Sesshomaru's waist.

"What if something bad happens…and I never see you or Daddy again…."

Sesshomaru sighed, looking down sadly at the little pup. He pets Inuyasha's head gently.

"Nothing will ever defeat Otou-san and I. Besides, Otou-san and I need you to watch over Kagome. She needs to learn about her powers, to learn to protect herself and her people. You think you can help her?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, with watery golden eyes that Sesshomaru couldn't help to think 'kawaii'.

"As long as you promise you come back to get me." The pup sniffled.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now go wash your face. Get dressed. There is a party waiting for us."

As the two Princes entered the Dinning Hall, there were tables where important people sat and ate. Some where dancing in the center of the room to the loud music was playing by mixtures of drums, japans guitars, flutes. Geishas dancing with swords, fans, fire or whatever that seem to catch the human eyes, had gone to random tables here and there. The Princes had made their way through the crowd to the main table where King Higurashi sat, taking a sip of his first sake shot.

"Ah! Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Come sit, you're just in time for the show."

"Show?" Sesshomaru sat by the King's right as Inuyasha took the King's left.

"You will see." He motions to the dance floor.

The lights started to dim and the drummers came out with a slow steady rhythm. Everyone cleared from the dance floor but one person. She walked closer to the main table but stopped about eight feet away.

It was Kagome, wearing a white and sky blue kimono. Then, as if it was a Full Moon within the room, it lit her up and she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo, itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute." It seemed soft, but it was loud and clear to everyone's ears.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and focused on Kagome's soft, sweet soprano voice.

"…fureau no wa itami dake, futari wo musunde kudasai…

"This is your song. A song that binds you and Kagome together. You might be able to see it but the magic flowing from her is making a tie with your own energy."

Inuyasha turned to the King and glared.

"Make her stop, I don't want her too."

Sesshomaru leaned over to glare at Inuyasha, the King merely frowned.

"Does she upset you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, staring into her eyes, seeing hope and happiness. He glared down at her, which Kagome's voice started to soften, the strength started to die.

"….bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni hisonderu ima mo kitto…"

Then, even before he realized the warmth around him seemed to fade away. He felt vulnerable. The angrier from Inuyasha's eyes went away and looked at her.

"Does she upset you Inuyasha?" The king asked again.

Inuyasha looked back up at him, the sweet sound of her voice came to a stop.

"I…I…don't know…" He looked back at Kagome, who looked sad.

The mumbling through the crowd started, whisper of hate and disgust started up in the air.

"He rejected the princess' song…"

"The Kingdom is doomed…"

"Poor girl…she worked hard on that song…"

The voices of the crowd tickled Inuyasha's ears. His heart sank and just turned back to look at Kagome who only looked up at him. She bit her bottom lip and bowed.

"Gomen-nasai kudasai Inuyasha-sama…." She said.

The voices became louder, unsettling, seemingly like daggers on Inuyasha's tiny ears.

"Insult!"

"There are no good demons…"

"To think he's a hanyou…"

"Do not listen to them Inuyasha." The King placed a hand on his head. "I am not going to force you to marry Kagome. It serves me and your Father right to force a selfish act upon you and Kagome."

Inuyasha looked up at the man and saw a smile, there wasn't not angrier coming from this man. Inuyasha had no idea why would this man just let him get away from a treaty created by his Father.

Inuyasha looked back at the dance floor to see Kagome's back as she leaves through the doors. Then she started to break into a run. Inuyasha then stood, he had this feeling to go after her until he was grabbed by the collar of his kimono.

"What have you done Inuyasha? Otou-san will be most upset!" Sesshomaru snapped, turning the young pup to meet his face.

"Let go!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru it is alright." The King grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder.

When Sesshomaru's attention went onto the King Inuyasha licked his brother in the chest and got free. He jumped over the table and caught Kagome's scent.

He dashed down the hallway, following the scent down a familiar path towards the gardens. He got outside and slide to a stop on the soft green grass.

"Kagome-sama!" Sango's voice rang into the air.

Inuyasha turned to his right to see the opening of the garden maze, where Sango came out of earlier that day. He walked over to her.

"Where is Kagome?"

"She went into the maze…its dark. She'll never find her way out after dark."

"Where is she heading to?"

Sango pointed to where the Moon light hit the top of a huge Sakura tree.

"At the end of the maze is that Sakura tree-" Inuyasha pushed by Sango and started into the maze.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sango tried to call out but it was no use, Inuyasha paid no mind.

Inuyasha followed the path to the center where there is a water foutine of an angel pouring water from a vase. Inuyasha looked back at the tree and grinned.

'I'll just jump the garden walls.'

He started heading towards the tree, jumping for the first….second….third wall. But when he was about to go over the fourth wall something held him back. It caught him in his invisible net then without a moment to move he gets thrown back into the center of the maze.

"What is ye desire, boy?" A female voice whispers.

"To get to that tree, that's what! Stop playing games!" Inuyasha stood up, he knew what type of oni this was. 'A Tree Spirit.'

"The only people are allowed to reach me is if they followed their hearts."

"How in the hell am I gonna do that?"

"What is ye desire, boy?"

Inuyasha growled, he didn't have time for this. He only wanted to get to Kagome. But before releasing a nasty remark the garden walls started to move to a straight path. Inuyasha ran quickly through the path until he came to the end where he saw a stream. He sniffled the air and caught on Kagome's scent again. He took right, following along the stream where he saw thousands of fireflies. And there was the tree and at the bottom of the tree was Kagome, nestled between two huge roots and a bed of Forget-Me-Nots. She was still crying but she then looked up to see Inuyasha standing only a few feet in front of her. She sat up, wiped her eyes.

"How did you get through the Tree's garden?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he didn't care how he got through. He walked over and sat on his knees beside her. Kagome sat there, tensing up and was about to get up until Inuyasha hugged her.

"Gomen-ne…Kagome…it's too much for me…"

"What's too much for you Inuyasha?" Kagome hugged back.

"All of this…everyone expects so much of us on getting married and all…" Inuyasha let go so he can look at her. "I don't know why it's so important…I don't want to be forced. I am just scared. Humans…scare me."

Inuyasha expected Kagome to start laughing but she only looked him with curiosity.

"Why are you sacred of me?"

Inuyasha's ears fold back; he reached out and wiped away the moisture from her tears off her cheek.

"Because humans die so easily…my Okaa-san was full human, not a miko, straight out human. My onii-chan's mother was jealous of Okaa-san and had her killed once I was eight years old. I couldn't do anything to protect her. I could only hold her and her life started to fade away. I can't protect anybody Kagome. I can't marry you if I can't protect you. I don't want anyone to take you away." Inuyasha fought back his tears and tried to look away from Kagome.

Kagome reached out and touched his cheek.

"It's ok Inuyasha; you don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself." Kagome lay back down, gently pulling Inuyasha down with her.

She lets Inuyasha rest his head on her chest and she rubs behind his ears. He clings to her, gives a whimper, but then gives a dog-like purr.

"I can take care of myself…I'll go learn how to sword fight and work hard on my powers-"

"I want to protect you…" Inuyasha mumbled, giving a low growl-like purr.

Kagome giggles.

"Only if I let you."

The entire palace has not gotten any sleep all night and was still searching by morning. Sango had alerted everyone seeing the two go into the garden, but because it was heavy guarded my magic, none of them could go through. The King and Sesshomaru stood with troops at the center of the maze.

"Our men have gone through every path and they all end up back here. Higurashi-san, how to we get to the tree."

The Miko King only looked at the Sakura tree in the distance. He only sighed and motioned to a solider.

"Get me a chair and a drink."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and kind of growled.

"You're going to sit and drink while the pups are-"

"The Tree Spirit is watching over them. She won't let us near them for a reason Sesshomaru. Besides, they are safe. They'll come out sooner or later."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. Why was the fat man just sitting there? But then two chairs were brought up for the two to sit in. Then a cup of grape wine was handed to them. Sesshomaru could only sigh and joined the King in sitting and drinking.

The morning birds sang sweetly with their song. Inuyasha's ears twitched, causing him to wake up. He opened his golden eyes to see himself clinging to Kagome, who was curled up in his arms. The boy in he wanted to pull away and scream 'COOTIES'. But part him just smiled and nuzzled his nose into her lilac scented hair.

"Kagome-chan, wake up. We got to go back."

'Let her sleep for a moment longer Young Prince, I wish to tell you a tale.' The voice he heard in the garden came back, a small breeze started dancing within the tree's branches, causing some sakura blossoms to loosen and rain on Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha only looked up at the tree, eats twitch, to focus, to listen.

'A long time ago, a man named Higurashi came in searching for a song he kept hearing. When he came to my garden's center he asked me 'Please let me by, Tree Spirit, this song…it's pulling me. I must see who created such a melody.' At first I said 'why? It is just a song, just like any other, why must you seek for this one?' The man then said. 'Because whoever is the creator is, they had attached me to this song. It is my song, I must go through.' Because I was a young tree, a jealous tree I wanted the song myself so I did not grant his wish but He walked through, destroying my magic, without even meaning too. And when he reached to the same spot where you sit now, he saw a beautiful princess. And at that moment, without question he got down on his knees and asked for her hand in marriage. Later on when that Princess became a Queen she brought Kagome here and told her this story. And she said to Kagome 'If it was meant to be between you and your betrothed then if you came here, he will always able to reach you. And here, where you both can be together, no one will ever be able to touch you.' '

Inuyasha lay on his back, pulling Kagome onto his chest. She cooed and smiled, clinging to his kimono.

"Why won't anybody touch us?"

'Because, Young Prince, love is the strongest power of all. And if love is under my branches, I am unstoppable. I will protect those souls are united.'

Inuyasha's ears fold back.

"I didn't accept the song…we're not bounded."

'Oh! But you are! By faith! If you choose not to accept the song then you will not marry her. Your souls are still connected; you just not choose to watch down the path of marriage. You could be just friends, allies to each other countries.'

"But why do the mikos sing the song? Why?"

'Your energies link together so no matter how far you are apart, the song is played within your soul to remind you what you're living for. Who is waiting for you back at home. To remind you who loves you. The feeling of someone loving you is the warmest feeling in the world. It makes you stronger; it makes you happier like you can do anything.'

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, what should he do?

'It's time for her to wake up now.' A sakura petal glides down and lands on Kagome's nose.

It tickles and Kagome reaches up for the petal and opens her eyes.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Ohayo."

So what did you all think? Wicked eh? I am loving it. Please review. Also the song Kagome was singing earlier was Path, the ending song of Loveless. It's a good anime series, if you like yaoi. Review please! Or E-mail! à SAT


	3. CHapter 2

"Why won't anybody touch us?"

'Because, Young Prince, love is the strongest power of all. And if love is under my branches, I am unstoppable. I will protect those souls are united.'

Inuyasha's ears fold back.

"I didn't accept the song…we're not bounded."

'Oh! But you are! By faith! If you choose not to accept the song then you will not marry her. Your souls are still connected; you just not choose to walk down the path of marriage. You could be just friends, allies to each other countries.'

"But why do the mikos sing the song? Why?"

'Your energies link together so no matter how far you are apart, the song is played within your soul to remind you what you're living for. Who is waiting for you back at home. To remind you who loves you. The feeling of someone loving you is the warmest feeling in the world. It makes you stronger; it makes you happier like you can do anything.'

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, what should he do?

'It's time for her to wake up now.' A sakura petal glides down and lands on Kagome's nose.

It tickles and Kagome reaches up for the petal and opens her eyes.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Ohayo."

**I Promise You**

By Serenity Angel Tsukino

Chapter Two:

The Seasons of Changes

After coming out of that garden Kagome and Inuyasha had an understanding. Inuyasha did not have to marry Kagome if he did not want to, but he told the King he wants to wait until he was ready.

"Ready? Ready for what?" The King asked, just smiling down at the pup.

"When…" Inuyasha looked around nervously to make sure no one else was listening. "…I can tell her how I feel."

The King threw his head back and laughed warmly, making Inuyasha turn as red as his kimono. But the King leaned down and winked at him.

"You have your wish."

Sesshomaru left the Kingdom of Mikos to the Kingdom of Humans, which was starting to loose hope until he came in with his and King Higurashi's troops. They were able to defeat Naraku's forces with ease and maintain the order. It was mid summer when Inuyasha got the letter about his brother winning the battle. Jumping for joy he wrote a letter back, eager to know when he can return to see him, his sister-in-law and his Father. He quickly got a reply when The Demon King himself arrived at the Miko Palace.

The two kings were in the throne room, discussing about Inuyasha going back home and if Kagome could go along.

"Let her spend the winter, Higurashi-san, it will do her some good to see other countries other than her own."

The Miko King studied the face of the Demon King. He only had but one daughter with his late wife. Kagome was all he had left, and the only heir to his throne. I didn't want to think about someone hurting Kagome.

"I really do not know, Tatoshi-san. Kagome is so young…she cannot defend herself yet. And Inuyasha is so very young himself and is lucky he can defeat his own, never mind watching out for Kagome."

"I will personally watch her myself, Higurashi-san. Just let her come, you know how miserable she'll be without Inuyasha? They seem inseperatable now.:"

It was true, the Miko King couldn't deny the closeness Kagome and Inuyasha has gotten since Sesshomaru left for battle. There was not a moment the two wasn't together and causing chaos through-out the palace. The Miko King only sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"I will have your soul if anything should ever happen to Kagome."

"YATTA!" A loud giggle was heard.

Then a THUD!

"Shhh! Kagome-chan!"

"Gomen-ne…."

The Demon King blinked and turned around, to look at a portrait of Kagome as an infant being cradled in her mother's arm. He pushed it to the side to see Kagome, Miroku, and Sango dog-piled on Inuyasha. The four children only smiled sweetly up at the Demon King.

The Demon King only could laugh and picked up Kagome.

"Chibi Hime…you wish to come with me?"

"Hai!" Kagome chirped.

"Then I will return by fall to get you. Until then all four of you must be on your best behavior. Miroku, Sango, you both make sure these two stay out of trouble."

Sango and Miroku gave each other depressing looks.

'Like _that_ never gonna happen.' Sango thought to herself.

When it came fall the children waited eagerly for the demon King to return. It wasn't until there was the first morning of frost where they saw the Demon King coming up to the palace. The children quickly gathered their things. And with a day or so time they were on their way to the Valley of the West. It was Princess Kagome's first time every outside the palace, outside her own city. She looked up at the mountain when they finally got down to the bottom. But then a tear fell down the side of her cheek. It was then Inuyasha wiped it away and smiled.

"We'll be back, I promise."

So the children, the Demon King and his army traveled through. It was when they made camp in the Forbidden Forest when they had their first snow.

Kagome, who had never seen snow, since it was too hot in her Kingdom to ever have snow, was the first to play in it. Wearing thick kimonos, the children played games, until the Demon King woke up.

"What is with this entire racket?" He took a step outside to step in snow. "Ah…I see."

"Daddy! Come and play with us!" Inuyasha waved at his Father, until a snow ball thrown by Miroku had landed at the side of his face.

The Demon King looked up at the sky, as if he was searching for something. The sky was heavily clouded. The King attempted to pick up some sound but the only sounds he could hear was of the children's laughter. No birds, no scurrying animals.

"Men! Let's close up camp. I want us moving within the hour."

"Awww…" The children whined.

The Demon King looked at them, giving them a stern face.

"You may play until then. But once we are ready to leave, we leave, understood?"

The four just nodded slowly.

As the King went back to talk with his top command, the children came together and walked a ways from the group.

"What is wrong with the King, I've never seen him like this." Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Daddy gets into one of his moods a lot. Sometimes it's just best to ignore it."

Kagome followed the three, since being the smallest, didn't help she couldn't catch up with them. She slide and landed face first in the snow. She struggled to get up when she heard a cry to her right, off the path and deep into the woods.

"Nay!" Kagome looked up to shout to the others but they had walked too far and the snow was falling down heavier.

Kagome stood up and walked into the snow, towards the sound. She was pretty far from the path when she met a little stream and a mini waterfall, still not frozen yet. And there, beside the little stream was a boy, about Inuyasha's age. He had white snowy hair, and a blue/white kimono. He looked dirt, battered and cold. He was holding his ankle, which was wrapped poorly and seemed to be bleeding.

"Hello, are you hurt?" Kagome asked, walking slowly towards the boy.

The boy turned to her, gasped and started to back away. Kagome stopped moving and smiled.

"Do not be scared, I won't harm you." She held out her hand. "See? I have no weapons."

The boy stopped moving on the count of his ankle, but looked at Kagome then slowly nodded. Kagome then walked over, taking off her top Kimono and placing it around the boy.

"There. You need it more than I do. Now let me see your ankle." Kagome kneeled by him and lifted his ankle gently and placed it on her lap.

The boy whimpered but bit on his bottom lip, trying not to cry.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome undid the bad wrappings and studied the wound.

"…my friends call me Hoku…my name is too long and hard for others to say." The boy spoke.

Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Hai, Hoku-kun. Denki-desu."

"Oh! Denki-desu…" Hoku looked into the warm brown eyes of his savior, something inside him heated up.

Kagome placed her hand over his ankle and whispered.

"Megami of the lost, onegai help this one in the time of need. Let his pain go away and let him find his home." Her hand started to glow a pink light.

The pink light traveled down into Hoku's leg, healing the wound. Once healed, Kagome ripped one of her sleeves and tied it around the ankle tightly.

"It is still sprained but I healed the wound. You should be fine. No jumping around, ok?"

Kagome looked back at Hoku, which made Hoku blush.

"Arigato Kagome-san…is you a priestess?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Iie, someday I might be. C'mon I will take you came to my camp-"Kagome turned around to see a huge dark figure before her.

He had black, wavy hair, eye filled with hateful emotion. He wore dark purple royal kimono and bone like armor on his forearms and shoulders.

"Hello, young lady. I see you helped my son."

"Oh!" Kagome turned to see Hoku, standing.

He limped over to Kagome and took her hand.

"Otou-san, this is Kagome! Kagome, this is my Otou-san. She can do majik!" Hoku said, innocently.

The man grinned down at Kagome.

"Oh really? I guess she is a priestess then."

"Iie! Not yet…anyways…" Kagome blushed a little, but the uneasy feeling around his man upset her.

"Where are your friends and family Kagome-san?" The man asked.

Kagome looked around to find the path but it was no where to be found. She looked up at the sky, looking for the camp fire smoke, but the soldiers had already put it out.

"On…the path, heading West." She can only managed.

"Ah, I see. Well I live not too far from here; you can come stay with me until we find your friends."

Before Kagome could say anything her voice was called out.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Damn wrench…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome beamed.

She looked to the man and bowed.

"Arigato for the offer but those are my friends." She turned to Hoku. "Come and visit me in the Valley of the West Hoku-kun."

She hugged him, Hoku's face turned red; he was never shown so much kindness before.

"Of…of course, Kagome-chan…" Hoku managed to say.

She then started to run off towards the shouts and waved bye at the man and Hoku. Before she even knew where she was going she bumped into Inuyasha, who's arms wrapped around her so tight.

"Daddy was going to kill me if I didn't find you." Inuyasha said harshly, but sounded happy.

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. She looked up at him, to see Inuyasha looking worried, also angry.

"You found me."

Inuyasha's face started to feel hot; he was never this close to Kagome, especially her face. Something in his chest gave a jerk.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's face softens, and leaned in a bit closer.

But a pebble came out of no where and whacked Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome beside him. Inuyasha saw no one but kept yelling at the air. Kagome then had to drag him out of the forest, saying he was imaging things.

"Why was he so close to Kagome-chan?"

"Eh?" The man looked down at his son as they hid in the shadows.

"Why was that hanyou so close to Kagome-chan?" The boy growled, as he watched the two walk off back to the pat.

"Because he is trying to win Kagome's affection." The man grinned. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't like him that close to Kagome-chan…I just…don't."

"Then go and win her affections."

The Demon King was not pleased the children decided to wander off, and loosing Kagome. So throughout the trip Kagome rode on the King's dragon, AhUn with him and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were on their own horse, with fairly large bumps on their heads.

Because the King didn't like the scent that was on Kagome they traveled through-out the night and in the morning they arrived at the Valley of the West. The snow seemed to disappeared but it was still fall. The tree were huge and of all colors. Kagome's eyes could not stop searching. She saw all different types of demons, all of them seemed pretty nice, some she questioned about their loyalty but they bowed just as graceful, if not even more than the others to the King and Prince. In the center of the city was the palace. It seemed very Western built compared to her palace. But it was beautiful all the same to Kagome. They were welcomed by Sesshomaru and a huge party, which by the end knocked the children out. Sesshomaru was gathering up his things to leave back for his wife's country when The King came into his room.

"Naraku is about. I smelt his scent in the forbidden forest."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father and sighed.

"We need the Shikon no Tama…it's the only way to destroy him."

"Kagome is still too young to use it. Besides in order to do that if Inuyasha and Kagome must declare their feelings for each other. They are too young for that." The King said.

"We are not going to last long if he gets his strength back. Best way is to find him and use the Shikon no Tama. I will call for Kagura of lady of the Wind. She will be able to help train Kagome. Even though we cannot use the jewel we can at least use Kagome in battle."

"Sesshomaru!"

"What is there else to do? Only a Miko of pure heart can destroy that demon! And the last Pure Heart died when the new one was born!" Sesshomaru snapped.

The King looked away. He hated for this to come down to this. He had to do this behind the Miko King's back.

The children had fun during the winter but they had to train regularly. Kagome and Miroku trained hard to use their majik skills with Kagura-san. And Sango and Inuyasha had even harder training learning to fight with different types of weapons. What made it harder, as spring started to come around the corner, Kagura made each of them fight each other. Inuyasha vs. Sango; Inuyasha won hands down. Inuyasha vs. Miroku; hard battle but Inuyasha won. Kagome vs. Sango; Even though a bit difficult Kagome won. Kagome vs. Miroku; Kagome won without breaking a sweat. But when it came to Kagome vs. Inuyasha they refused to battle each other.

"I said for both of you to fight!" Kagura snapped, as she tried to get them to fight for the 5th time this week.

"Iie Kagura-sensei!" Kagome whimpered.

"You both don't have to hurt each other! Just battle, try to disarm the other!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha just stood there with his arms in his sleeves.

Kagura had struggles to deal with these two. Kagome wandering attention to her mastering a skill that took her years to do. Then to Inuyasha's cockiness but always comes back for more. Kagura couldn't stand them anymore nor wanting to stand before the King and Eldest Prince saying they cannot even fight against each other.

Kagura pulled out a red feather form her hair. She walked over to Kagome and then placed the red feather in Kagome's hair.

"What happens Inuyasha if a demon takes a form of your beloved?" Kagome's eyes goes blank and they looked up at Kagura, obeying.

"Eh?" Inuyasha sense's Kagome's change in energy.

"It will leave you weak and open to any attack." Kagura grinned and let go of Kagome. "Go and fight him Kagome."

Kagome took out her katana and ran at Inuyasha, thrusting the sword at him. Inuyasha yelped and barely dodge the attack. He jumped up into a tree and growled at Kagura.

"Make her stop!"

"Why? What is this problem comes to life? Where your enemy takes control of your beloved and make them fight against you?" Kagura grinned.

Kagome then drops her sword, pretends to sweep.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched and forgetting about the fight jumps down to Kagome's side.

"What's wrong Kago-"Inuyasha took the bait, Kagome had made an energy fist and placed a punch into his stomach.

The unfamiliar eyes seemed to dance as Kagome grinned as Inuyasha fell to his knees. She then jumped up and kicked him in the face making him slide across the ground.

"Kagura-sensei! Stop this!" Sango pleaded, but was ignored.

"It is the scariest thing in the world…to see who you care for most of all…coming at you in battle. Seeming not to remember a thing you two had shared." Kagura explained as Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, just grinning, looking like Kagura.

Inuyasha looks up, glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome…it's me…."

There wasn't any respond. Inuyasha couldn't see in his Kagome in her eyes. He started to growl.

"So Inuyasha how does it feel to fight the one you love?" Kagura asked, walking up behind him.

Inuyasha growled loudly and got to his feet.

"I do not know where you got that crazy idea…I do not love Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up, extending his claws and taking a swipe.

Inuyasha landed behind Kagome's, the red feather, cut in half, leaving Kagome unharmed. Problem was, Kagome heard everything that was said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha turned to look at her and saw her eyes, he saw his Kagome. But when he reached for her she pulled away.

"Iie!" She snapped, slowly backing away.

"Kagome-"

"Do not refer to me that way!" Kagome shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I am Hime no Kagome-sama to you!"

"Wait-let me explain-"

"Hanyou no baka!" Kagome screamed and ran off.

Kagura watched Kagome run off and looked to Inuyasha.

"Then we are doomed. To think our future rests on you and Kagome's shoulders." Kagura pushed her hair back.

The young hanyou, now in tears himself glared at his teacher.

"Why did you do that? Why are you pushing us like that?"

"Because, our lives rest in your hands Inuyasha. If she means nothing to you-"Kagura grabs Inuyasha by his collar of his kimono and raises him up to her face. "-then why not fight her in the first place?"

"Because…because she is my friend!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Bull shit!" Kagura glared at him. "You're in love with her, a simple fact. Why not admit it?"

"Iie!" Inuyasha struggled, grabbing hold of Kagura's wrist.

"Why do you fight it? It's a natural feeling-"

"Death will only take her away! If I say things like that it will take her away like they did Okaa-san!" Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed up at Kagura, making Kagura freeze.

Her face softened and pulls him into a hug, petting his soft hair.

"Inuyasha…if you don't tell her, then someone will take her instead. Where you could be by her side, someone else would be there."

Images run through Inuyasha's head, seeing pictures of an older Kagome, holding onto some other man's arm.

"He would make her laugh."

Inuyasha could hear Kagome's giggle, seeing her smiling up at the man.

"Making her smile. Holding her so very close…"

In the image he sees Kagome being pulled close to the man, him leaning down to-but he wouldn't let it happen. Inuyasha pushed out of Kagura's arms, he held onto his head, as more images came to his head.

_No one will take our Kagome…_

Kagura kneeled before Inuyasha, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha-sama? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagura with demonic red eyes, his claws start to grow longer, and a purple stripe appears on his cheeks.

Kagome ran through the palace, down her wing of the building to her bedroom. She slammed the doors and locked them. She faced the doors and started to back away from them. She saw an image of Inuyasha, extending his claws, glaring at her.

"_I don't love Kagome!"_ The image faded as more tears streamed down her face.

She turned herself from the door and pounced onto the bed. She grabbed a pillow and held on tightly.

Outside her window, a boy in ice blue kimono climbed higher onto the sakura tree and looked into the window, down at Kagome, watching her cry. He then climbed down the tree and once on the main branch. He grabbed from the branch some of the pink sakura blossoms that just woke up from the winter slumber. He added to the white bundle of roses he already had and jumped onto her balcony. He then entered the room.

"Kag-Oof!" The boy's face gets planted with a pillow.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, about to throw another pillow across the room but noticed she hit someone.

She got off the bed and pulled the pillow off the boy. Her eyes widen.

"Hoku-kun!"

Hoku smiled sheepishly and held up the flowers.

"Kon'wa Kagome-chan…I saw you crying…and I don't like to see you cry. Please be happy."

Kagome looked at the flowers and gasped. They were her favorites: Sakura Blossoms and White Roses. And it was the second gift given to her by someone else other than her Father. She took the flowers and more tears fell down her face. Hoku got up and panicked.

"Do-don't cry! You don't li-like them? I'll get you some dif-different ones! Please don't cry…"

Kagome smiled at Hoku-kun and shook her head.

"Iie…I am happy." Kagome pounces on Hoku, hugging him tight. "Arigato…Hoku-kun."

Hoku's face turns red and he returns the hug.

"Your welcome…Kagome-chan. Tell me what's bothering you."

Kagome then told the entire story of her day training with Kagura-sensei and what she was force to do. Then the battle between Inuyasha and how he didn't love her.

"Well…do you love him?" Hoku asked, wanting to know for himself.

Kagome looked up at him and looked at him with a curious face.

"Of course, just like how I love you too."

Hoku smiled weakly. 'She is too young to understand what it means.'

Hoku stood up and took Kagome's hand and lead her to her bed. He picks her up and places her on her bed. He takes her hand again and gets down on one knee before her.

"Let's run away Kagome, and I promise I will never let Inuyasha hurt you again."

"_Like hell you will punk!_" A growl came from behind the door.

The two looked at the door and it breaks at its hinges, making the door fall. Hoku stood up and held Kagome, when the dust cleared Hoku checked to see if Kagome was safe. Then looked back at the door.

There stood Inuyasha, walking towards them.

"_Take your ugly hands off my Kagome._"

­­Ha! I did a cliff hanger! I love cliff hangers! I hope you all like! Please review! 3 à SAT


	4. Chapter 3

"Let's run away Kagome and I promise I will never let Inuyasha hurt you again."

"_Like hell you will punk!_" A growl came from behind the door.

The two looked at the door and it breaks at its hinges, making the door fall. Hoku stood up and held Kagome, when the dust cleared Hoku checked to see if Kagome was safe. Then looked back at the door.

There stood Inuyasha, walking towards them.

"_Take your ugly hands off my Kagome._"

**I Promise You**

By Serenity Angel Tsukino

Chapter Three:

Confessed Feelings

Part One

Hoku glared, sensing Inuyasha's aura has changed. He pushed Kagome father onto the bed.

"Stay there."

"It's just Inuyasha-"

"That isn't Inuyasha no more!" Hoku snapped, glaring at the demon before him. "He's in demon mode…he let his demon side take over him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had indeed changed. He was hunched over, his fangs were larger and his claws were longer. He had markings on his face and his eyes were wildly red. His aura, too, had changed. It seemed he was out of control.

"_Kagome…"_ Inuyasha growled, walked, slowly to the bed, reaching a hand out to her.

Kagome goes to reach for him but she gets picked up off the bed then placed behind Hoku. Hoku took out his sword and held it in front of him.

"Now Inuyasha…calm down I don't want to-"

"_Give me my Kagome!"_ Inuyasha roared, running at Hoku and slashing at him.

Hoku blocked him with his sword, but even then, huge claw marks were indended into the sword. Inuyasha's swung again, throwing the sword of out Hoku's hands and across the room.

'Ahhh crap…' Hoku thought to himself. "Kagome run onto the balcony…go!"

Kagome, who was very scared of Inuyasha now did she was told. She ran out onto the balcony and noticed the tree Hoku climbed up. She ran over to the tree and was about to climb on top of the railing to get into the tree when Hoku came flying onto the balcony, his face and chest cut up.

"Hoku-kun!" Kagome couldn't leave him like that.

She rushed over to him, but he struggled to get up on his own and hold up his hand at her.

"Iie…hime…I'll just have to deal with him, hanyou, to hanyou." Hoku then began to change himself.

His fangs went longer, his developed claws, and he grew markings on his face and hands. His eyes, however, never changed, nor his aura. He was stronger and in control of himself. Inuyasha came onto the balcony, snarling at Hoku, with Hoku's blood on his hands. Tears came flooding out of Kagome's eyes. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She ran in between the two and looked at Inuyasha.

"Tomare! Onegai-kudasai!"

"Kagome! Move!" Hoku shouted.

Inuyasha stopped, his snarling stopped. He held out his hand to show the blood to her, as if to get her approval. More tears came to her eyes.

"Iie! That's bad Inuyasha! You shouldn't hurt friends!"

Inuyasha's ear fell back, and if he had a tail would have most likely gone between his legs. He took his hand back and cradled it with the other.

"_Hanyou threaten…to take you away…Stealing you…"_

Kagome walked closer to him.

"You know…I would never go anywhere without you. Besides…I am upset with you…"

Inuyasha face softened. He knew why she was mainly upset. He remembered what happened 20 minutes ago.

"_It's not true…human side…tells lies…"_ Inuyasha said in a low growl.

Hoku went back to his normal form and came up behind Kagome.

"Your human half?" Hoku asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"_Anything human…die so easily…don't want to be too attached…to someone that may die…again."_

"Like your Mother."

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome.

"_Gomen-ne Kagome…" _Inuyasha looked at his hands and make a whimpered sound.

Kagome ran over and hugged him.

"Don't lie to me no more…." Kagome nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's hatori.

Inuyasha went rigged at the touch. He looked down at Kagome. Then his body tensed down, but his hands grabbed her fiercely. Hoku jumped to his feet until he sensed Inuyasha's demon aura started to weaken.

"_You will never leave me?"_

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Why would I leave my Inu-kun?"

Inuyasha red eyes softened and he smiled, showing off his fangs. His eyes then changed from the red and turned back to his golden color.

"I love you…Kagome…"

Kagome beamed at Inuyasha and Hoku nearly fell forward.

"She is only a kid! She doesn't understand that…either do you!"

"So…does it matter?" Inuyasha then leaned down at Kagome and his lips touched her's.

Kagome's eyes widen, and then close. Inuyasha's claws shortened, and his markings disappeared. Hoku's heart seemed to skipped a beat.

'Kagome…' Hoku's glared hard at them. 'No…I still have time…'

When the kissed ended Kagome's face turned all pink, as she reached up and touched her lips. Inuyasha smiled down at her then it dawned on him.

"Ahhhhh! Kagome!" Inuyasha backed up and pointed at her, his face making his hatori. "You….you…you tricked me!"

Kagome's face got redder.

"ME! I wasn't the one who got all mushy!"

"Eh! It's not like I said I liked you or something…" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Hoku, sweat drop, waved over at him.

"You…did…"

"Eh!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who gave him a pouted look.

"So you lied again?"

"Iie! I mean…well…I…feh!" Inuyasha looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "No…I didn't lied…"

Kagome then pounced on him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Inuyasha loves me!" She starts to sing. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love! Then comes marriage!"

"Hey! Who said you were going to marry him!" Hoku snapped.

"I didn't! Our fathers did!" Inuyasha yelled angrily back at Hoku. "Kagome! Stop singing that!"

"Then comes Inuyasha with a baby carriage! Hoku and Inuyasha love me! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love-"

"Nani!" Inuyasha growled at Hoku.

Hoku blushed and held up his hands.

"Now wait a minute….I didn't confess to anything…"

"Then comes mar-he-he-riage-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled…

"Then comes Inu and Hoku with a baby car-he-he-riage!"

"Kagome!" Hoku snapped.

"Hakudoushi."

All three children stopped yelling/singing and Inuyasha and Kagome stood in fear. Hoku turned around to see his Father standing in mid-air.

"Otou-san! I can explain!"

"I bet you could Hakudoushi, but at the moment, you are in trouble." A tentacle came out from the man's back and grabbed Hoku.

Hoku was then pulled up to the man's side, Hoku struggled, and then Kagome screamed.

"Let Hoku-kun go! We are just playing!"

"Playing? With the enemy? Kagome no hime, I am very sorry, my son should of explained to you before."

"Explain what?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome very close to him, scared that he'll grab her too.

"That we are the people your Fathers are fighting against." The man grinned.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha started to growl.

"However, my son has grown a fondness for your company, Kagome no hime. How about coming along with us?" Another tentacle came out and starts to reach for Kagome, until a giant clawed paw slashed at it, cutting it to pieces.

A gigantic dog jumped and landed just above the balcony, covering the hanyou prince and the miko princess. The dog snarled, baring his teeth.

"Naraku! How _dare_ you enter my kingdom?"

"Heh, Inutaisho I should of gotten a better greeting than that. After all Kagome no Hime is the one who invited my son to play."

The demon dog glared down at Kagome and she whimpered, never seeing The Demon King in his demon form. Inuyasha hugged onto Kagome and looked up at his father, bravely.

"We didn't know Hoku was Naraku's son. She doesn't know better."

Inutaisho looked back up to Naraku.

"Since I didn't finish you off before, I think I'll do that now."

"And fight in front of our children? Now that isn't very fatherly of you. Besides, to show a little miko girl what a true demon is, isn't the way to win over her into your family."

Inutaisho looked down at Kagome in the corner of his eye. She looked up back at him, shivering in great fear. She clung to Inuyasha desperately.

"Besides, you know right well Kagome no Hime should of belonged to my son in the beginning."

The Demon King sneered.

"It was the High Miko Priestess who chooses Kagome no Hime's mate. It was a sign from the Goddess Selenity that would were evil intended. Besides, even if there is no love, the Shikon no Tama will never be in your hands. And even if you killed Kagome you would loose all hope for the Shikon no Tama."

Naraku glared angrily, he then took out a long scimitar and sliced it into the air, making a black void in it's place.

"I _will_ have the Shikon no Tama. Protect your son well, even if Kagome doesn't make the Shikon no Tama, her offspring will." With then Naraku went through the void and with a blinding light it closes.

Kagome then pulled herself from Inuyasha, forgetting about the huge dog demon above her. She went to the edge of the balcony and started screaming.

"Hoku-kun! Hoku-kun!" Kagome turned to the Demon King and he was taken back by the tears in her eyes. "You're a big dog thingie! Go get him back! Don't let my friend get hurt!"

Kagome then went to his right paw, and starts hitting it repeatedly with her fists.

"Go get Hoku-kun! Go get Hoku-kun! Why didn't you fight him?"

"Kagome! Tomare!" Inuyasha went over and grabbed kagome, holding her tightly.

"Why didn't he save him? What if that bad man hurts him?"

The Demon King turned back into his human form and slowly walked up to the two children.

'Does she cry because she cares for Hakudoushi? Or does she cry because he is her friend? Is she just being pure of heart?' Inutaisho looked down at his son, comforting Kagome.

Inuyasha glared angrily back his Father.

"You should of done something!"

"Done what? Save a boy, that may even take Kagome from you?" Inutaisho snapped.

Inuyasha was taken back but then just held Kagome tighter.

"And so what? He is her friend! And if he's her friend, he is mine! It doesn't matter if he is a son of the enemy! He honestly cares for Kagome, and even she is with him I know he would never put her in danger!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "That is all that matters to me. I do not want to see Kagome cry. I do not want to see Kagome sad. Even if it's not with me…"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, controlling her sobbing. She reached up and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him. Knowing and is glad someone understands her. Inutaisho only watched, only to be now proud of his son. He saw himself and his late wife within the two children. Inutaisho then placed his hand son top of their heads.

"I will find Hakudoushi."

Kagome looked up at Inutaisho and nodded. Inuyasha beamed up at his Father then went to nuzzle Kagome.

"We'll find him and make sure he's ok."

OMG! Why is this chapter so short? Wanna know why? sniffles Cause I feel unloved and I am not getting enough reviews…So give me reviews and I'll give you more oh so Inuyasha-goodness!

3 à SAT


	5. Chapter 4

"And so what? He is her friend! And if he's her friend, he is mine! It doesn't matter if he is a son of the enemy! He honestly cares for Kagome, and even she is with him I know he would never put her in danger!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "That is all that matters to me. I do not want to see Kagome cry. I do not want to see Kagome sad. Even if it's not with me…"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, controlling her sobbing. She reached up and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him. Knowing and is glad someone understands her. Inutaisho only watched, only to be now proud of his son. He saw himself and his late wife within the two children. Inutaisho then placed his hand son top of their heads.

"I will find Hakudoushi."

Kagome looked up at Inutaisho and nodded. Inuyasha beamed up at his Father then went to nuzzle Kagome.

"We'll find him and make sure he's ok."

**I Promise You**

By Serenity Angel Tsukino

Chapter Four:

Confessed Feelings

Part Two

Seasons came, seasons went. The two children grew up to be fantastic people. Kagome, only 13, as was just as wise as or wiser in her miko magic than her own Father. She could serious wounds with just a touch. Every weapon she wields is purified. She can also perform the protection barrier over her kingdom by herself now. Inuyasha had grown in strength and being only 17, quickly matched up to Sesshomaru's vigor. But, as always, the two were inseperatable. After confessing his feelings to Kagome, he had always a soft tone. Everyone could tell how deeply in love Inuyasha was with Kagome. But their parents were afraid of Kagome's feelings. Kagome was still young, even though she does whatever Inuyasha asks for, they were not convinced she was truly in love with Inuyasha. Both Fathers and eldest brother brought it up to Inuyasha's attention, which Inuyasha didn't like what he was hearing.

"What does it even matter if she returns it or not? It's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped, but then it dawned on him. "It's about the Shikon no Tama, isn't it?"

All three of them tried to find another excuse but they failed. Inuyasha growled at them.

"What do you need that for? Isn't just a legend?"

Higurashi sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked around his desk towards Inuyasha,

"With the jewel we can officially destroy Naraku. The jewel will give us the power of where his heart is located."

"Then why not ask Kagome for it?"

"Because when a Miko gets the jewel they normally don't tell anybody at first. You're the only person she trusts and is the closest too. Surely she had told you she had the jewel." Higurashi said, looking at Inuyasha with hope.

Inuyasha looked away from him, seeing too much of Kagome in him.

"No…she hasn't said anything about it. I don't think she knows anything of it."

"Did she confess her feelings to you?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha looked straight at his Father. Inuyasha started to think really quickly.

'Iie…she hasn't said the official three words yet. But she is just a kid-'

"Inuyasha." Inutaisho snapped Inuyasha from his thoughts. "Did she or did she not confess to you?"

Inuyasha glared at him.

"No…"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Otou-san I think these two are a lost cause. If the Miko girl doesn't confess-" Sesshomaru was quickly silenced with a punch to the face.

Sesshomaru fall back but got back on his feet quickly. He snarled at his little brother, who growled back.

"Don't talk about her that way! She is just a kid! She is …just…still a kid." Inuyasha lowered his voice, the feeling of his confession not returned is starting to take his toll.

"I beg to differ." A young female voice snapped.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome in the doorway with Sango and Miroku behind her. Kagome, was in full royal attire. It was a red and white kimono with the symbol of her kingdom on the back. She wore her hair up, done in curls around her crown. When she was in her Princess mode she truly acted like the Princess she was raised to be.

Inuyasha just stared at her and walked over to her.

"Kagome-"

"I may be young but I am not stupid." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and cups her hands over his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Once touched Inuyasha's anger and doubt melted away. Inuyasha murred (a dog-like purr) into her hands. Kagome looked over at the two Kings who quickly averted her gaze, knowing she can read their thoughts. She looked over to Sesshomaru and noticed to the swollen cheek.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and ran over to Sesshomaru's side. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru's face turned red and backed off and turned away.

"Besune."

Kagome stopped, noticing him backing away. She turned back to Inuyasha, who just took her hands in his.

"C'mon Kagome. Let's go."

And without question or complaint Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the room. Sango and Miroku followed them, without words. Inuyasha noticed them behind him and he stopped.

"Miroku. Sango. May I have a word with Kagome alone?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who didn't even bother to turn around to talk to their friends. Kagome looked back at them, giving Sango 'I don't understand what's going on' look. Sango was going to protest on Kagome's behalf but Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and forced her to bow gracefully.

"Of course my Lord. C'mon Sango." He then pulled Sango with him back down the hallway.

Once they were out of ear shot, Inuyasha continued down the hallway, holding Kagome's hand, bring her to the door out to the gardens. They step outside to almost be blinded by the morning sunlight. They walk onto the path and slowly walked to the garden's center. They go to the water fountain and he motions for her to sit at the edge. Kagome does what she was told and Inuyasha got on his knees before her.

"Kagome…I-"Inuyasha stopped, looking up at her.

She was beautiful, too beautiful for him. Just only 13 and everything about her capterivates him. Her smile, her soft chocolate eyes, her pink lips, her snowy white skin. He wanted to take her there. He cupped his hands over her cheeks and pulled her into him. He kisses her slowly, then more deeply. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kisses, making Inuyasha's heart leap, his hungrier started to grow. He placed a right hand on Kagome's back and pulled her off the edge of the fountain and into his lap. Inuyasha then parted Kagome's lips with his tongue and Kagome gasped but gave into him. He growled eagerly, placing his left hand on her hip, trying to pull her even closer to his body if possible. Inuyasha tore himself away from her lips then started down her neck, and once at the base of her neck bit her, drawing a bit of blood, piercing the skin just so very lightly. Kagome whimpered and she placed her hand son his chest.

"Stop…" Kagome pushed against him. "You promised to wait…"

'Shit…' Inuyasha cursed at himself.

He pants, looking back into her eyes, pulling back just a bit, but not letting her go.

"You…you were saying something…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha could of careless, he wanted to taste Kagome again.

Kagome stared into his golden eyes, breathing hard, reading him, and knowing what he wanted to say was important.

"Well?"

"One more kiss…" Inuyasha whined, leaning forward.

Kagome gave into them and locked lips with him once more. Quicker this time to deepen and making this time more passionate. Within ten minutes Kagome pushed him back again, panting harder this time. Inuyasha panted as well, his ears bent back. He whimpered and Kagome only smiled.

"What is it…you…wanted to say?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's brain started to work again, and he didn't want to ruin this moment.

It was rare when Kagome and he were alone. Either Sango would pop out from somewhere and attacked him for being a 'pervert'. Sango, 17, has taken care of Kagome as long as she can remember. To Sango, Kagome was her daughter. And if it wasn't for Sango interrupting it would be their Fathers or his brother.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled rather nervously.

"Kagome…do you love me?"

Kagome gave him the eye of 'Nani?'. Did he doubt her feelings for him?

"Inuyasha…of course-"

"No Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her hard, which he never usually do. "Do you love me? Tell me if you really love me."

He _doubted_ her feelings. Kagome looked up at him, scared to even respond. Why was he doing this?

"You…you promised not to…push me…" Kagome pulled away from him, trying to get him to let go of her.

Inuyasha didn't loosen. He held her tightly, pulling her as close as they were before their kiss.

She looked into his eyes, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, softening to her wills again.

"Because…you rejected my song…and now you want words. Very…important words."

"That was a long time ago Kagome…"

"And what? I sang it twice again and you still hesitated. You never came forward!"

"I am sorry! It's just…"

"It's just what? It just doesn't feel right? Am I too young for you? You want someone as old as you like Sango?"

"No!"

"Big breasted-"

"No!"

"Then what? Then what do you want! The Shikon no Tama!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha eyes widened.

She knew about it?

"Why…why do you want it…?"

"Your father says-"

"I can careless what my father says. I want to hear what you say."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and looked down.

"I was told…when a miko who holds the power of the Shikon no Tama, and she is truly in love the jewel will appear. Honoring them and protecting them for all eternity. I never see it Kagome…I haven't seen it…Does it mean my feelings go unreturned? Do you care for someone else? Am I not your soul mate?"

Kagome quickly cupped Inuyasha's face with her hands and she took a deep breath.

"Setsunasa no kagiri made-"

Inuyasha turned from her and let her go, having her fall on her back. Kagome looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You were lying…"Kagome whispered which made Inuyasha look at her. "…you promised…not to lie anymore…"

Inuyasha leaned forward to touch her but she backed away, standing up on her own.

"Gomen-nasai kudasai Inuyasha-sama." Kagome bowed gracefully, as she started to sob uncontrollably. "For me not being what you were looking for. For doubting yourself. For doubting me."

She looked down at him and Inuyasha's heart broke that every instant. He stood up quickly but she continued to back away.

She then turned away running towards the giant Sakura tree. Inuyasha kept after her.

'I can catch up to her easily….why can I reach her!' Inuyasha reached out for her, but he seemed to slow down.

Left, right, right, left. Straight then another right. He followed her through the maze, slowly being a step behind her each time.

'Kagome….Kagome…' Inuyasha started to run faster.

The two made it out of the maze to the stream. Kagome took a hard left, nearly tripping and ran, following the stream up to the giant sakura tree. Inuyasha slide to a stop, landing himself into the stream. He turned left and stopped once Kagome stopped at the tree. She leaned forward against it, crying.

'What to do…what to do…make her stop crying…' Inuyasha started to panic. 'I love her…what do I do?'

Then a voice whispered to him.

"_Sing"_

"Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo, itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute…fureau no wa itami dake, futari wa musunde kudasai…."

Kagome stopped crying and turned around to see Inuyasha, and above all things, singing.

"…bokura…no mukuchi na yoru ni hisonderu ima mo kitto…" Inuyasha struggled to remember the words.

"…sabishisa wa shiru tame ni deau no da to, kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute…" Kagome, still in a rather nervously voice, sang the next verse.

" Soredemo ima kimi to aeta yorokobi ni furuete iru. Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai…." Inuyasha finished the last line.

"Hai…kokoro wa sasaete…" Kagome ran at Inuyasha and jumped into his arms.

Inuyasha clung to Kagome tightly, not wanting to let her go ever again. The wind then started dancing around then quickly, as it carried loose sakura blossoms.

"I love you…Inuyasha…I always have…I just thought you knew…"

Everything around them seemed to fade away in a cloudy haze.

"I knew…I just _really_ wanted to hear it…I am sorry Kagome."

"_Kagome…"_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, knowing the second time her name was said it wasn't him.

Kagome looked around her to see unfamiliar surroundings. The garden and sakura tree was gone. They were surrounded by a yellowish cloudy haze and there were two figures standing not too far from them.

"_Kagome, my sweet little Kagome."_ The voice was familiar, but where did Kagome hear it before?

"Mama?" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and walked over to the two figures.

A lady, dressed in a white and golden kimono, with the same kingdom symbol held her arms out to the girl. Beside her was another lady, dressed not as fancy, but in a geisha kimono of white and blue.

Kagome walked quickly to the lady and they embraced.

"_You have grown so much…such a little lady. Your Father must be so proud of you. Oh look, isn't that your boy?"_

Inuyasha's ears go back, recognizing the other woman.

"_Hello Inuyasha, are you not going to greet your Mother?"_

Inuyasha, sheepishly, walked over and bowed to her.

"…Okaa-san…"

Both women giggled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha's Mother reached out and glide her hand over his left cheek.

"_I bet your as strong as your brother now, huh, Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha only nodded, murring at the touch.

"_To think our little ones are together. I knew they would get along great. Now Kagome…Inuyasha, listen. We do not have much time." _ Mrs. Higurashi held Kagome back and looked her in the eyes. "_The Shikon no Tama."_

Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand over Kagome's heart and Mrs. Inutaisho placed a hand over Inuyasha's heart. A pulse goes through both of them and they look at each other. Then both mothers pulled out half a jewel and they place them together. Then Mrs. Higurashi takes the full jewel and places it on a silver chain, then puts it around Kagome's neck.

"_This jewel will protect both of you until the end of time. But, until you are strong enough to use to, hide it. Show and tell no one." _Mrs. Higurashi leans down and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"_Protect her Inuyasha. Take care of her."_ Mrs. Inutaisho embraced her song quickly then let go.

The two nodded sadly and both the mothers pouted.

"_Chin up Kagome, you still have your Father to take care of you. And now you have Inuyasha. We'll be watching over you, we've always had."_ Both mothers started to fade.

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks but she smiles warmly at her fading mother.

"Hai Mama! I will!" Kagome waved.

"We found them on the ground, they seemed to be sleeping sir." Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing Sango talking to someone.

"Were they hurt?" He heard the voice of his Father.

"No sir,…is something wrong, if I may ask my Lord?" Miroku sounded nervous, why?

"Do not wake my son, or the Princess. Just give them this message…"

"Message?" Inuyasha mumbled but then caught Kagome's scent. "Kagome…"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closed and murred loudly before falling back to sleep.

OMG! I couldn't help it! My last chapter was wicked so I _just_ had to write other one. I am a genius! I know…but pplllleeeaaaassseee review!

3 à SAT


	6. Chapter 5

OK I go away to Montgomery for the weekend, leaving three new chapters up on I Promise You story and I got the most touch reviews ever. A lot of my friends back at home and here don't like my style of writing, even though I have improved since High School. However I come home to find some true hard-core fans of my work.

Arigato to Rissyrissa for being my _first_ reviewist. Thank you so much!

Arigato to Michelle for being my _second_ reviewist.

Then my three hard-core fans:

Wicca-magick blessed be for you to read my work! For you, my sister of the Goddess, I shall continue more with the story.

Sweetheart91, I thought chapter 4 was my best chapter, but then next one will be even greater! does a really good Invader Zim impression

Now to Wolf-girl I never had a reviewist like you. You totally inspire me to finish this story. I normally don't finish it because I end up loosing interested in the story or everyone else loose interested in it. The reason I am moving slow because you need to feel the feelings between Inuyasha and Kagome as the plot thickens. Then the bonds that you've witness Kagome and Inuyasha grew together gets tested to its fullest. But Arigato-gozai-masu for the review, it really means a lot to me.

Thank you to all of you and this chapter is for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

**I Promise You**

By Serenity Angel Tsukino

Chapter Five:

A Note and a Battle

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_We hate to come to this, but Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and I were called into battle. Naraku, once again, showed up attacking The Valley of the West. We all go to finish this battle once and for all. Queen Rin of the Humans will be coming by to watch over you until our glorious return from battle. Train hard Kagome and Inuyasha. Keep to your studies and do not think of us at battle. Be there for each other, protect each other. We will be home sooner than you realize. _

_We Love You,_

_Papa Higurashi_

_Otou no Inuitasho_

_Sesshomaru_

Both Prince and the Princess weren't too please to see their Fathers/brother go into battle, but they knew what had to be done. What hurt them was they never got to say goodbye and wish them luck. Shortly after Queen Rin arrived, Princess Kagome welcomed her with opens arms. Just for being a week alone without her Father Kagome was very capable of running the country herself, if only being 13 years old. However the wait for someone to come home came during the fall, three days after Inuyasha's 18th birthday. Princess Kagome and Queen Rin were having tea in the courtyard, going over Kagome's history lesson when a horn blared through-out the city, then reaching the palace. Inuyasha had jumped down from one of the roofs, only in his hakama and a wooden sword, sweat dripped from his very muscular chest which make Kagome blush and put a fan up to hide it.

"My, my Inuyasha…to show such a presence to a Queen and your fiancée." Rin giggled.

Inuyasha just grinned and took Kagome's hand.

"That's Sesshomaru's horn. He's back! They might be all back! That means we won!"

Kagome, who dropped her fan on the count of Inuyasha, beamed at him and got up on her feet. The two tore back into the palace and to the front courtyard to greet Sesshomaru or whoever at the top of the stairs. The Queen followed slowly and reluctantly, trying not to show too much excitement.

Inuyasha and Kagome got there first and saw soldiers coming up the stairs. They didn't see the wonderful, cleaned dressed Soldiers that left. They were broken, bruised, battered. And they weren't happy. It wasn't until Queen Rin arrived when they finally met a familiar face, arriving not so elegantly.

It was King Sesshomaru, wrapped up poorly, missing his left arm. Kagome clung to Inuyasha; they both stood still in horror. Rin screamed and ran quickly to her husband. The soldiers place the stretcher and Rin quickly embraced Sesshomaru.

"Iie! Sesshomaru!" Rin, for once, actually scared.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his left eye, since the other has a patch on it. He forced a smile and reached up with his only hand. He touched Rin's cheek.

"Shhh…Rin-chan…I am here. Don't cry."

Rin bit her bottom lip, holding in her tears for her husband. She took his hand in hers and she turned to Kagome.

"Kagome no hime miko…onegai…save my husband."

Inuyasha stood there, shocked, scared, not knowing what to do. Kagome, feeling the same way, took a deep breath and let go of Inuyasha. She pushed herself to be an adult, even though she has questions of her own.

"Have someone attend to his wounds properly and have him rest in the temple. I shall be there waiting." With that Kagome turned around and hurried back off inside the palace.

As Sesshomaru winced in pain but then forced him to look around and smiled warmly to his brother.

"Happy…birthday…Inuyasha. Gomen…for me being late."

Queen Rin did what Kagome had ordered. Sesshomaru was washed and his wounds properly tended. There was a bed of pillows waiting for him in the middle of the temple. Inuyasha carried his wounded brother to the bed and placed him down gently.

"Onii-san, diyobu desu ka?"

Sesshomaru, kept his eyes closed but nodded. Quickly Inuyasha and Rin kneeled by his side, until a voice cleared his throat.

"All rise, for Hime no Miko." Miroku stated clearly, tapping his staff on the floor.

Inuyasha and Rin stood up quickly and from the other end of the Temple came Kagome. She wore more of a skirty version of the hakama, but it was almost see through reddish fabric. She also wore a white priestess hatori, made from the same material, only it was wrapped around well to cover her chest. She wore her Mother's Priestess crown, holding her Mother's staff. Kagome looked far older than she normally did. Inuyasha even felt childish before her. Kagome walked over to Rin and Inuyasha, who quickly then bowed before her feet.

Rin took Kagome's free hand and kissed it.

"I am so sorry…I am asking so much…"

Kagome only shook her head and smiled.

"I may not be able to restore his arm, but I can stop his suffering and heal wounds that we cannot see."

Inuyasha only looked up at Kagome. Can she really do this? She is lucky to heal his minor cuts and bruises.

Kagome looked down at him, then he noticed a twinkle around her neck, then it dawned on him.

'Shikon no Tama!' Inuyasha then stood to protect until Miroku grabbed his arm.

"Hime no Miko must work on this task alone. You both must leave."

"Jotomatte!" Inuyasha pulled again. "Kagome…"

Kagome placed a finger on his lips and she whispered.

"Go. I do not have much time."

Before Inuyasha knew it Miroku closed the door in Rin and Inuyasha's face. Sango, dressed in battle gear stood in front of the door, holding her giant, sharp boomerang to Inuyasha's neck.

"No one is allowed to enter until the priestess come out herself. So if I was you, Inuyasha, please step back."

Inuyasha took a couple of steps back, but kept his eyes on the door.

Sesshomaru struggled to open his eyes, both of them this time. He looked at Kagome who kneeled over to him, praying vigorously.

"Kagome…gomen…"

Kagome just nodded, and continued to pray.

"…I made Inuyasha angry…for making him doubt you're…feelings for him."

Kagome stopped praying and looked at him.

"My brother…the way he looked at you, they way he spoke of you, defending you no matter what…drove me to madness…I didn't understand why…why could he loves you so much. Even when I married Rin, I couldn't say I love her…we got along, do not get me wrong…but it wasn't until this battle…when I go to Naraku himself…and fought with him, that I understood why."

Kagome placed a hand on his head and stroke his silver hair.

"I asked myself as I fought him…why was I fighting? For my country? I have no choice but to. For my family? Of course, I _have_ to protect Inuyasha. For Rin? Then, as I got my arm tore from my body at that moment, as I saw my blood splash in the air…I saw…I Rin smiling. I saw Rin, working hard to make tea during the tea ceremony…when she waited for me after our wedding day…willing to her self to me, even though I said no…and all I could think was…I have never loved my wife, like I have should. I promise her a child, yet I have…not touched her." Tears streamed down Sesshomaru's cheeks. "I insulted my wife…and she has done nothing but be by my…side and reminded me that, _she_ out of…all the people, she loves me. I didn't want to loose, I still continued the fight with Naraku, wounding him…seriously before our Fathers got there. I wanted…to make it back to my wife…and I tell her that…I love her and…will give her everything-"

Kagome cut him off by placing a finger onto his lips.

"You here and you will have the time to be there for Rin-san. Just rest and leave it to me."

Sesshomaru just nodded and looked at her, then noticed something dangling from her neck. Sesshomaru gasped then as he saw angelic wings surround them.

"Shikon…no…tama…"

A huge light poured through the temple's windows. This made Inuyasha very anxious.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome no hime knows what she is doing." Sango said, watching him pace.

"Iie! I want to be in there! My brother is in there! My fiancé is in there!"

The light then slowly dimmed and faded away. Queen Rin kneeled before the door and prayed even harder. But then the door opened and Miroku stepped out, helping King Sesshomaru to walk and regain his balance again. Rin cried out and jumped to her feet. Miroku moved and Sesshomaru let Rin pounce on him. He held her tightly with his only arm. He wrapped his tail around her comforting.

"I love you so much…thank you for being there for me." Then Sesshomaru kissed his wife, passionately.

Queen Rin surprised but gave into him then pulled away, blushing.

"Sesshomaru…we are in the presence of your brother."

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Ah, my little brother. Didn't think I was going to make did you."

"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arm and turned away. "Your too stubborn to die."

Inuyasha turned to look inside the temple and then started to make his way in there until Miroku stopped him.

"Forgive me, my Prince, but right now is not the time to see her. She has over done herself with this task. As just proving herself as the High Priestess she must now continue the Seven Steps."

"I don't care, I want Kagome-"The boomerang, once again, met his neck.

Inuyasha glared angrily at Sango.

"I will beat you down wrench." Inuyasha growled.

"And I will take you down with me if you dare mess with Kagome."

And with that Miroku placed a barrier around the temple, sealing any demons or mystical creatures from entering inside.

"Gomen-ne Prince Inuyasha." Miroku quickly shut the door and locked it.

Sesshomaru refused to tell Inuyasha what happened until Kagome had returned from her training. Inuyasha then begged to know what happened as Kagome performed the ritual.

"Well…I had confessed something to her." Rin hugged onto his arm and he smiled down at her. "Then she silenced me. Before I knew it the room was filling up with lights and I saw wings, well I _thought_ I saw them."

"Kagome's an Angel?" Inuyasha looked in amazement.

"Iie, baka I said I _thought_ I saw wings. It could have been my imagination. After all, the magic she used…" Sesshomaru sighed comforting. "…puts you on a kind of high. It was peaceful feeling. Before I knew it, it was dark again and I couldn't see her face anymore. I then heard her ask 'What do you want the most?' And I said-"Sesshomaru stops and looks down at Rin, his tail wrapping around closely around her and him. "And I said I wanted to see my wife. And she told me to stand up and go. So with help with Miroku I got up and walked over to the door."

Rin blushed and leaned against her husband at the dinner table. Inuyasha watched them with jealously at their closeness, as Sesshomaru finished his story.

"I didn't see anyone but Miroku and Rin at first. Then I saw you."

Inuyasha grumbled as he ate his meal, and sat there most of the night. Since eighteen he was legal in the Miko Kingdom, so he started on his first bottle of sake, alone. Looking lonely at Kagome's throne. Drunkenly he walked over to the King's and Princess's throne and sat down in the King's throne.

'Soon this will be mine.' Inuyasha hiccupped to himself.

"Prince Inuyasha?" Sango walked into the room and saw Inuyasha, in his drunken state, finishing off his bottle of sake.

Inuyasha glared down at her.

"It's _King_ _Inuyasha_, but to you, I am the Holiness…." Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"Ohhhh…your going to get your ass whipping, boy. I don't work for you until you're married to Kagome. And speaking of holiness, she is done. She is in her room and she urges for your presence. But I think I'll tell her to wait-"

"No!" Inuyasha stood up, almost tripping as he walked forward towards Sango. "I'll go…"

Sango grabbed the bottle from him and tossed it to the ground and lead the Prince down to Kagome's room. She looked at him and started fixing his hair and robes.

"You're a fucking mess…I don't think it's a good idea-"

"I am going to see Kagome." Inuyasha gave her a hard stare.

Sango took it as a serious stare, but Inuyasha was trying to just stare at _one_ Sango and not _five_.

Inuyasha then went into Kagome's room and closed the door behind him. The room saw lighted with small candles, giving a fairy like glow around the room. Inuyasha focused on Kagome's scent and may his way to the bed where Kagome was laying.

Kagome awoke with a start; she smiled at Inuyasha and reached up to touch his face.

"Sorry, I was not expecting all that…how's Sesshomaru?"

"Fine." Inuyasha murred, nuzzling Kagome's hand. "For him, how are you? What happened?"  
"Well…High Priestess, after doing a great task, recognized by the Goddess, she gives you're the Seven Steps to prove you are Pure of Heart, Strong, and Determine. It's hard to understand or explain…but I've passed them so it doesn't matter…"

"Your right…" Inuyasha scoops Kagome into his arms. "It doesn't."

Inuyasha hungrily took Kagome's mouth in his and kissed her. Kagome, shocked and a little weak, gave in, letting him show his affection.

Inuyasha's right hand then started to wander to Kagome's hip. His fingers roamed to the edge of the hakama to find the tie and loosen them. Just as quick, he pulled off the pants and tossed them to the floor, leaving Kagome in her long Hatori, luckily covering her lower half.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, pushing him back to stop. :"I thought we planned on waiting."

"Why wait? I have you here…right…"Inuyasha started to kiss along Kagome's neckline, one of her weak spots. "Now…"

"Yes…" Kagome closed her eyes and sighed lovingly. "Let's…right now."

Inuyasha growled and bit onto her neck, making an official mark. Kagome cried out and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha then got fully on top of her, placing a leg in-between hers, lending his hips against hers. Inuyasha licked up the little blood on her neck, purring loudly, loving her taste.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Out from one of the windows a huge boomerang came flying into the room, hitting Inuyasha perfectly and knocking him across the room.

Kagome, struggled to sit up, looked to the window as Sango climbed into the room through the broken window, with Miroku behind her.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-san!" Kagome blushed.

"Everything alright Kag-"The monk noticed the state Kagome was in.

She laid there, on her bed; with her hatori loosen around her tiny fame. Her hair all down, her legs showing and if you just leaned down just a bit-WHACK! Sango got Miroku to once the boomerang came back.

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea to leave you two alone! Especially with that stupid dog drunk!"

"Drunk?" Kagome was utterly confused.

Inuyasha got up quickly and glared at Sango, as he tried to climb back onto the bed.

"She is gonna be my wife! Let us be!" He growled, the drunkenness wearing off a bit.

Inuyasha climbed on top of Kagome at an angle. He growled protectively at Sango. Kagome, now laying back, just smiled. She reached up and took hold of Inuyasha's hatori.

"Sango, I shall be fine."

"Fine! Hime-sama I insist to remove-"

"Like he said, I am his future wife. He has every right to be here, in any manner he chooses."

Inuyasha stopped growling and looked down, sleepily, at Kagome. He turned his body around and laid his head on her chest, nuzzling between her breasts for a moment then sighed and settled down.

Kagome only blushed at his action she then placed a hand on his hair and started to pet him.

"It is alright, Sango-chan. You may leave. "Kagome then closed her eyes; continue to pet Inuyasha's long white hair.

Sango opened her mouth to retort but Miroku, who finally managed to get up, walked over to her and lead her out of the room.

It wasn't shortly after King Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom and woke the two up. Both of them understood thing there were still things left unsaid. One Kagome and Inuyasha was fully dressed they walked into the throne room with Sesshomaru ever Kagome's royal court and her 10 top generals there.

"Queen Kagome-sama." The number one general, the one who was covered in better clothing than the rest bowed before her.

"'Queen'?" Kagome was taken back at the term.

The man looked up at her nervously and stood up to take her hand.

"You best wish is to sit down, Kagome-sama." He led her to her Father's throne.

Kagome stopped and looked at the throne. Her Father's throne. But she slowly sat down and looked at the sad faces in the room. Kagome looked into the dark eyes of the man before her.

"Speak General, this silence upsets me."

"Yes your Highness…" He cleared his throat and was on his knees before Kagome. "It was me and King Higurashi's to take our army as a surprise attack on the demons. We waited in the shadows. And King Inutaisho and his army went into the Stone valley where Naraku's army waited. And there, right before the two demons could cry their battle cries; we were ambushed by these three youkai! One was of a dead girl, a dead miko; she looked similar to you, Kagome-sama. She wield powerful arrows and any person she killed she would steal their souls. Another was a little girl of all white. She seemed she was a ghost, holding a round mirror. If you looked at yourself in the mirror she would suck you inside. Then the third youkai had the power to control the wind. A lot of our Elementists were lost and once dead, the Wind Youkai used them as dolls to fight against us. After that we got pushed into the other two armies and they started to fight. I managed to protect your Father but we were soon separated and both Kings and Neo-King Sesshomaru got pulled in their private battle with Naraku. It seemed like we were winning against the youkai when Naraku started sucking in all the remaining youkai, even the ones on our side. He then battled Sesshomaru, hurting him badly." The General looked at Sesshomaru, who stepped forward and bowed before Kagome.

"After I was able to hit Naraku off guard and both our Fathers went for the kill. I got thrown back but from what I could see is that they merged themselves around Naraku and was able to seal him to themselves. Before I blacked out the both bellowed for us to get you and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru finished, looking up at Kagome and Inuyasha, who was sitting beside her in her throne.

Without question Kagome and Inuyasha left, their people following them. Kagome had suited up in a royal kimono made of rich blood red and grayish silver with battle armor; she jumped on to Kiara, her double tailed cat youkai. Inuyasha, dressed in a white and red patterned hatori with armor similar to his brother, jumped on AnUn. Kagome rode Kiara to Queen Rin.

"Take care of my home for me. I entrust my people in your hands."

Rin eyes widen and she smiled sweetly.

"Kagome…your still such a child." Rin reached up and took Kagome's hand.

"Still am, Rin-chan." Kagome smiled and she squeezed Rin's hand then let go. "Hiayaku! Inuyasha!"

Kagome took into the air and AhUn, with Inuyasha riding, followed.

They flew over the valley, where the battle had taken place. There were still some fires burning is some areas, dead bodies, bones, blood soaked weapons laid about. In the center of all this horror was a huge, blossoming red Sakura tree. Kiara and AhUn landed before the tree to see a confusing site. The Tree twisted and turned, with demon bones wrapping around in the center where only a face showed. When Inuyasha and Kagome got closer they saw it was Naraku.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha whispered.

Then the trees branches started to sway and the bark/bones of the tree started to move about and two other faces appeared; Inutaisho and Higurashi. Taking only a few minutes both of them open they eyes and smiled sadly down at the two children.

"My, my…they've grown so much…Inutaisho…"

"Hai…Higurashi-san…"

Their voices were of harsh whispers, as if speaking was so painful to them. Tears ran down Kagome's face and she moved closer to the tree.

"Otou-san…tells me what I must to do free you!"

"There is nothing…you can… do now Kagome-chan…Our life force has been used up so much, not even the Shikon no Tama can save us."

Kagome placed her hand over her jewel and looked up at him, begging.

"You are sure? Let me try!"

Inutaisho sighed and smiled.

"I am so happy…for the both of you…"

"Kagome-chan…Inuyasha…listen we have much to tell you…and little time too…" Higurashi frowned. "Please…listen…"

Inuyasha stepped forward, holding Kagome close.

"Hai Otou-san….Higurashi-san."

"We had to seal ourselves around Naraku before he could suck in anymore demons. But because of that, we are being sucked in as well…but at a slower pace." Higurashi explained.

"However…so he never gets out we placed a Power Seal on him, to trap him in this sleeping state for five more years. It will use our powers and life force, but it will be…the safest way…" Inutaisho sighed.

"It will give you both…time…to train, to be stronger…and with the Shikon no Tama…and the help of Inutaisho's swords…you both can destroy Naraku once he wakes up, in and weaken state."

"Do not dally Inuyasha…" Inutaisho said, and with that the branches above his head shook violently until two swords fell.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and quickly caught both of the blades. One didn't react to him as well and started to shock him. Kagome, without thinking, took it from it quickly and the shocking stops.

"The one Kagome holds is the Tenseiga. It is meant for Sesshomaru. It will bring back those who have died. The blade you hold…Inuyasha…Tessaiga…can kill over a thousand demons…with a single strike…" Inutaisho panted for a moment, took in a deep breath and looked hard at his son. "You must train hard…harder than you had ever done before…if you must leave the Kingdom to train…then do so. Mastering the Tessaiga…will just take about five years to complete."

"Be strong, be true…do not loose faith…with yourself and with each other. Only you both have the strength to defeat…Naraku…" Higurashi smiled down at them, as his eyes began to droop. "My little girl…is growing up so fast…"

"Children…always grow up…fast…"

"Aishiteru Kagome-chan…."

"Aishiteru…Inuyasha…"

And with that, their eyes shut and their faces sunk back into the tree.

Kagome screamed and tried to run to the tree.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Daddy Iie!" Inuyasha caught her with a free arm, looking down, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Iie Kagome…tomare…"

"Iie! I want my Daddy! He can't leave me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped, making Kagome stop and wince.

She looked up at him, tears coming down his face. He looked down at her, seriously and sadly.

"We…gotta do this. For them. Understand? We got to make sure…Naraku never leaves this place alive."

Kagome nodded and clung to Inuyasha, burying her face into his kimono, sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha held her tightly with one arm and looked back up at the tree, glaring hatefully at the face in the tree.

"I swear Naraku…I will make you pay…for all the pain you have caused our family…and our people."


	7. Chapter 6

So Far: "We…gotta do this. For them. Understand? We got to make sure…Naraku never leaves this place alive."

Kagome nodded and clung to Inuyasha, burying her face into his kimono, sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha held her tightly with one arm and looked back up at the tree, glaring hatefully at the face in the tree.

"I swear Naraku…I will make you pay…for all the pain you have caused our family…and our people."

Author's Note: OMG! I am so sorry it's taking so long for the last update. I'll update sooner. I promise!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I Promise You

Chapter Six:

**Separate Ways**

Kagome and Inuyasha return to Kagome's kingdom. Kagome was crowned Queen and she held a Funeral Precession. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to their home and held one also. It they became a huge funeral parade, both kingdoms walking to the Death Tree. They left flowers, parting gifts, candles, incenses and a giant stone that had Inutaisho and Higurashi craved into it battling Naraku. Inuyasha then returned to Kagome's Kingdom, to be by Kagome's side. Things started to slowly get back to normal after a month, but Sesshomaru had pulled Inuyasha aside while Kagome was talking some matters with some of her Advisors as they walked through her garden.

"We must leave soon Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, as he walked along with his younger brother.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on his distant future wife, who started to laugh (finally) at a comment the advisor made about another.

"I can't leave her."

"You both have training to do. This is where both of you go on your own paths."

Inuyasha watched Kagome sadly, but the moment Kagome looked at him she smiled at him. Inuyasha's heart melted, to see her smiling again was a pure treat. He smiled back and nodded approvingly. Kagome waved and turned again to speak to the advisor.

"I need to protect her…from Naraku."

"She shall be safe. Sango will protect her. We both need training to fight again Naraku. We cannot stay here and just wait until he wakes up." Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother, who was smiling back down at him.

"You have grown up so much. And the way you love your woman, again, has been jealous. If you want to protect Kagome, at all cost, you must go."

Inuyasha looked over back at Kagome and fear struck him. He refused to image to see Kagome hurt.

'I won't have it.' Inuyasha took in a deep breath and sighed. "Let me speak to Kagome tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning."

Sesshomaru nodded and patted his brother's shoulder before leaving him alone. Inuyasha followed Kagome and her advisors around until the advisors left Kagome to her future husband. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha quickly embraced her, nuzzles his nose into her hair, taking in the scent of lilacs.

"Is something bothering you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was quiet. He didn't want to tell her just yet about him leaving but he didn't want to lie either. He then just lift up her chin and took her mouth in his hungrily.

Kagome didn't dare objected, she tell him take her, returning the kiss just as passionate. She blushed once it was done, knowing some servants were watching.

"You are not shy…are you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha grinned and leaned his forehead against her's.

"Iie, demo, I can see you are. You're as red as a rose."

Kagome giggled, clinging tightly to his hatori.

"Well…you started it."

"Then…" Inuyasha then leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Let's finish it."

Inuyasha's hot breathe on her ear, brought shivers up Kagome's spine. She gasped as Inuyasha bit under her ear, making another official mark on her. He murred, a dog like purr, happily as his started to lick the tiny wounds he left on her.

"Inuyasha…not here…"

"Hai, koko desu." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, pressing his hips against her's.

"KOKO MASEN DESU!" Came a cry, as a foot made contact to Inuyasha's head, making him let go of Kagome and having him fly into a patch of lilies.

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sango-chan!"

Sango landed gracefully before Kagome and went to her Queen's side.

"Has he hurt you Kagome-sama? Ah!" Sango noticed the bite mark. "He has! That devil!"

Sango turned away from her Queen to attack the hanyou again but Miroku grabbed her waist and held her tightly.

"Sango-chan! Youkai places markings on their mates! It's a tradition and a symbol. They are just marking what's theirs!"

"He doesn't have to hurt her!" Sango growled. "Let me go Hoshi-sama!"

"Sango-chan…it did not hurt…not really…" Kagome blushed as she looked at her poor Inuyasha, who was out cold. "Inuyasha…"

Kagome walked quickly to her hanyou's side and placed his head in her lap.

"Kagome-sama! Stay away from that beast! Hoshi-sama! Let me go! Eck!" Sango yelped as Miroku got a nice feel of her right breast.

Before anyone knew Sango forgot about Inuyasha's mark on Kagome and was beating the Buddhist with her giant boomerang. Inuyasha had just woken up once she was finished with him and whimpered at the sight. He quickly grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of Sango's view.

After attempting any personal time with Kagome, Inuyasha knew he was at a lost. Sango had turned up at every turn to stop Inuyasha for getting any further with his fiancé. He had managed to get her alone after dinner by taking her into her hidden garden. But the day was spent; fireflies had already came out to play and they danced around Kagome as they walked to her favorite Sakura tree. Inuyasha watched as she skipped around and hummed to herself, her and Inuyasha's song.

Kagome's song slowly started to disappear and her dance came to a stop. Kagome faced the giant Sakura tree, she stared at it silently.

"You have to leave…do you not?"

Inuyasha froze to his stop and looked at Kagome's back. Kagome took in a deep breath, which seemed painful to her. She turned around, her eyes glistening.

"I will not cry. You will be back. You will return to me…right?"

Inuyasha quickly went to her, embracing her once she was in range.

"Of course, don't think for a minute that I would ever forget you. Kagome…" Inuyasha pulled back to see tears streaming down Kagome's face.

"I won't cry…" Kagome sniffled, not realizing she already is crying.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed away her tears.

"Promise me you will come home. In five years, you will come for me."

"Of course. I promise you."

It the morning Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha had their things gathered and packed up. Kagome watched to see the youkai soldiers gather up in line and once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked by, they stood in all attention. Miroku, who was standing by Sango and Kagome, gave Sango a hug and a long bow to Kagome.

"I will protect the Prince, your highness. I'll make sure he writes and make attempts to visit."

Kagome nodded.

"Arigato, Miroku-kun."

Miroku bowed again, blowing Sango a kiss, which made Sango blush a bright pink. He walked over to his King and Prince, bowing again.

"Prince Inuyasha-sama, you may want to say goodbye to Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha was dreading this part. He pretended nothing was changing, that she was coming along. As if she was spending the summer at his place. But he knew this was a lie, he was leaving her behind. Alone. Unprotected.

He turned around to see her standing there, wearing her usually red and golden trim kimono. She wasn't wearing her crown today and her hair was let down. A slight breeze came by and played with her wavy, long hair. Inuyasha groaned to himself, knowing he will won't be able to smell her scent every morning.

"Go Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered.

And he did, slowly making his way, as if someone cemented stones to his feet. But before getting closer than five feet, Kagome jumped at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair, as if trying to make sure she'll always remember this feeling.

Inuyasha embraced her, taking in her scent one last time.

"Do not forget your promise…"

"Never, Kagome."

Inuyasha placed his left hand behind her head and then leaned in. Their lips touched softly, giving a soft, light kiss, until Inuyasha (got the nerve) to deepen it. Sango, however, didn't dare to stop them this time. Kagome pulled away, as more tears started to fall.

"Go…go now…or I will seal you in here with me…"

Inuyasha smiled slightly, leaning his forehead against her's.

"Train hard." Kagome whispered, pulling back a little.

But Inuyasha took her hands, letting their fingers intertwine.

"Come on Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called out, watching this drama feast made him ache for his own wife.

Inuyasha then let go slowly and started to walk off, his fingers, gradually, untangling from Kagome's. Once their hands were no longer touching Inuyasha turned his back to her and climbed on top Kiara.

"You take care of Inuyasha, Miroku! And especially Kiara!" Sango shouted, taking hold of Kagome's right arm, to making sure she doesn't lunge herself at Inuyasha.

But Kagome didn't. She stood there, her hands dropping down to her sides. She watched Sesshomaru bow then mounted AhUn.

"Queen Kagome no Miko-sama. We shall return. Keep safe." And with that Sesshomaru kicked AhUn in the sides and he started galloping down the giant staircase to the front gates.

"Let's go Kiara!" Inuyasha ordered, not looking back at Kagome.

"WAIT!" Kagome screamed, even for Sesshomaru to hear.

Sesshomaru stopped, not even reaching half way. Inuyasha and the soldiers turned to Kagome. Kagome pushed Sango aside lightly.

"How did we ever get this far? Seems life has gone so by so fast. For the first time in my life, I am flying. Are we in love, do we deserve? To bare this pain of this whole world? And the world keeps us from being together. And for the first time in my life, I am not crying." Kagome sang softly.

Inuyasha hasn't heard Kagome sang, until he sang to her when they created the Shikon no Tama. Her voice was more beautiful, in her voice he could hear the great woman she will become to be. Just like her Mother.

"I love you Kagome. Thank you."

Kagome smiled, her eyes glowing.

"I love you too. Come back home Inu-chan!"

Inuyasha sat up taller in his ride, grinning and waved her off and motioned Kiara forward. Instead of going down the stairs, Kiara took flight, flying over Sesshomaru and gliding over the streets of the city below. The Soldiers shouted "Long Live Kagome-sama! Long Live Inuyasha-sama!" As they paraded down the streets.

Sesshomaru had AhUn followed Inuyasha into the air and he chuckled to himself once he got beside Inuyasha.

"Nani?" Inuyasha glared at his older brother.

"To think you said you hated her when we climbed up this mountain to see her. She has made you into a man, Inuyasha. Otou-sama would been so proud."

"Feh! I was always a man before I knew Kagome!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"And…you're still the biggest liar."


End file.
